The gift that keeps on giving
by Parlex
Summary: After a few nights of him not being able to satisfy himself,Raphael receives a gift from April and Casey in the hopes of him residing his true happiness. Emotionally and physically.
1. Chapter 1: The Normal Christmas

**Chapter 1: The Normal Christmas**

April came into the room holding a large bag. Casey followed with a bag as well. "Merry Christmas!" She shouted. The four brothers were all sitting in the living room, beginning to come to life hearing April's voice echo off the walls.

Mikey shot up as soon as he heard it and was way ahead of his brothers, ready to hug the couple tightly.

"Hey guys!" Raph said making his way to his best friend. Casey held out his hand and pulled raph in to hug him. Raph laughed slightly and smiled at April. Splinter was by the tree ready to help them with the presents.

Casey put a hand on Raph's shoulder, "so you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah... Come with me really quick." raph replied.

The two men made their way toward Raphael's room. Upon entering raph made sure no one followed and by no one he really was making sure Miley wasn't following them. "What's with the paranoid attitude bro?" Casey tried to peek out the door to see what raph was looking at. "It's Mikey. He's been hearing me... I think. I think he's catching on what I've been doing..." The turtles face turned a deep shade of red.

"So it's gotten worse then?" Casey looked at him a little uncomfortable.

"Yeah... And I'm used to the magazines you gave me already... I just wish I could be with a real women for once..." raph looked down.

"Well what happened to the 'toy' I got for you?" He put his hands in his pockets.

"I...I'm too big for it... It won't fit me in it and the second I took off the frame of the fleshlight I...it split ..." Raph's deep voice became loud then hushed again...

Casey looked at him cringing slightly but none the less he was going to help his friend. "Ok so I think I know what might help. It's a bit weird but... I did it a lot as a teenager." Raph looked up at him with hopeful eyes. "Ok so it has something to do with your Christmas present but I won't spoil the surprise too much." Raph sat on the bench in his room. He was also uncomfortable with the current conversation but it was one that he could trust Casey to keep confidential. "Ok so what did you do?" He said.

"I had a lot of cyber sex..."

"Cyber sex? That sounds like something for Donnie not me." Raph chuckled looking up at Casey

"Let me explain. Have you ever heard of phone sex?"

Raph nodded "yeah. I like it but it always seemed so hollow."

"Well cyber sex it's like that minus the voices and you having to pay for it. Unless a girl just gives you her number then you can have all the phone sex you want. Without it being hollow." Casey smiled a little as raph thought about it. "Ok so you just say what you want to do to them and they do the same as you... You know...?" Casey nodded. Raph smiled a bit and stood up. Casey stopped before he thanked him. "This might also help with your social skills too. Like talking to people and maybe even developing a relationship?" Casey shrugged looking up at the large turtle. Raph's face went from a smile to a contemplative frown. "I don't think anyone is gunna go for me but maybe you're right. I'll try to get a fake pic and pretend it's me." He smiled wide. "No. Don't do that... How about we take a pic of you and put it through a paint filter and make it look like a painting instead? And if anyone asks you can just say you are a painter and thought your best work could be your profile picture" Casey and raph both laughed in agreement at the idea high fiving each other. "Man I can't wait to start."

After some time

The entire family sat around the Christmas tree. April, Casey, splinter, And the four brothers all began to exchange and open their Christmas gifts. Mikey received a plethora of different types of video games, Leo received a few books nothing too fancy and Donnie received a laptop, A new hard drive and a few new tools for his tinkering. Then it finally came down to Raphael. April looked at him and smiled warmly. "Raph, me and Casey were discussing your gift and we decided that you need to find a way to socialize, surf the web, and be able to move around while you do it. So we both scrounged up the last of the money for gifts and we got you these" she handed him two packages. One was a large rectangle the other one was slightly smaller. Raphael begin to open them up and upon looking at them he realized what they were when he saw the boxes underneath the wrapping were both white with gray apples on them. Raph looked up in excitement. "Dude you guys got me an iPhone and an iPad?!" They both nodded vigorously, April clapping and Casey wrapping his arm around her. "Wow… this is great! Thank you guys!" Raph said excitedly. Casey winked at him letting a small smirk play at the edges of his lips.

As all the the other turtles made their way to other sides of the lair, Casey sat with him showing raph all the good sites for him to "meet" new people. After showing him how to make a profile, he was ready for all kinds of debauchery.


	2. Chapter 2: The Eye Of The Storm

After cleaning up all the wrapping paper and everything else in the lair, raph and his brothers made their way to their rooms. Raph locked his door behind him and began getting ready for bed. When he began to feel a warming sensation in his stomach. "Perfect timing" he said as he rolled his eyes and made his way to his bed. He turned on his new phone and began to enter a few chat rooms. It took a while before he got a match on "no ". He was a bit nervous about talking to a complete stranger about this but he wanted to at least try. A messed was finally sent to him by a girl with the username pinkstorm096.

The chat began:

pinkstorm096: hi!

RedSaiguy: hey!

pinkstorm096: what u up to? ;)

Redsaiguy: nothin' much just chillin'... you?

pinkstorm096: idk just home alone… Feeling a bit lonely. Can you make me feel better ;).

Redsaiguy: what do you want me to do?

pinkstorm096: what ever u want sexy.

pinkstorm096: I'm all yours for tonight. -kisses your neck-

Raph was so nervous about this. this was his first time doing anything like this. No one has ever even been that close to him in real life let alone online. He didn't know how to feel. Well he know how to feel but he didn't know how to go about it.

pinkstorm096: hello?

Redsaiguy: don't worry I'll be here for you all night if you need me to. -hugs u by the waist-

pinkstorm096: Mmm I like that. -bites bottom lip and turns bright red-

Redsaiguy: -caresses your cheek and presses body into you- :)

pinkstorm096: -shifts body to straddle you-

Redsaiguy: - sniffs neck-

pinkstorm096: …?

Redsaiguy: ummm… Did I do something wrong?

pinkstorm096: w-why did you just smell me…?

Redsaiguy: I...I can't get enough of your scent, I want you so bad. ;)

pinkstorm096: -blushes-

Raph's face turns red as he let out a sigh of relief. "That was close". He sat up in his bed now that he began to understand the way this whole this thing worked. "No regrets… No fear!"

pinkstorm096: -kisses your lips softly-

Redsaiguy: - holds you tight moves hand down to your ass squeeze it slightly-

I hope she likes that he thought to Himself.

pinkstorm096: Mmm that's nice -bites lower lip-

Redsaiguy: - one hand on your ass one on your thigh. Pulling u closer-

pinkstorm096: - grinds my warmth on your crotch-

Raph began to feel the heat in his stomach move lower towards his now growing erection.

Redsaiguy: -picks you up and puts you against the wall- I want you.

Redsaiguy: now!

pinkstorm096: - shivers run down my spin.- mmmm your making me wet redsaiguy. God just fuck me!

Redsaiguy: call me raph please.

pinkstorm096: fuck me raph -looked at you with lust filled eyes-

Raph had already began touching himself. The idea of anyone being so interested in him made his body shiver all over. He was so hard as fully erect, every stroke made him shake and grind slightly into the bed. Quiet but deep groans left his lips.

pinkstorm096: how big are you?

Redsaiguy: how big can you handle ;)

pinkstorm096: big enough to fill me and fit down my throat.

Redsaiguy: -rubs my massive cock agents your wet pussy-

Redsaiguy: *against* sorry

Pinkstorm096: no worries. I know your other hand is busy. ;)

Ralph's hands moved slightly faster. His face turning red from the comment.

Pinkstorm096: let me take off my pants for you sweetie.

Redsaiguy: while you're at it, get on your knees for me -stroking my cock slowly-

Pinkstorm096: -licks lips as I remove pants- Mmm yes sir. -gets on nees-

Redsaiguy: - slaps my cock against your face and moves my head around your lips-

Pinkstorm096: -blushes- Mmm daddy. -Opens mouth wide.-

Redsaiguy: -moves the tip into your mouth slowly- mmmmm FUCK!

Raph was stroking his member faster and more vigorously than normal. He never felt anything like this. Yes it was still masterbation but it was involving someone else who wanted to be fucked just as bad as he did. It was so intense.

Pinkstorm096: sho gowd! -full mouth-

Redsaiguy: - grabs fits full of hair pushing cock in and you of your mouth- OH FUCK!

Pinkstorm096: -gak- mmmm -Twists tongue around the shaft.-

Redsaiguy: OH GOD… -shivers a little.-

Raph was trembling with pleasure. "Oh god. I can't cum yet. I have. To see what she like when I'm in her."

Pinkstorm096: -pulls it out of my mouth and makes a loud pop sound-

Redsaiguy: -pulls you up and kisses you Spins you around.-

Pinkstorm096: AHHHH yes

Redsaiguy: - I grab my cock by my shaft, and I rub my head between your legs and against your warm, wet pussy-

Pinkstorm069:PUT IT IN RAPH! PLEASE! I NEED IT!

Redsaiguy:-thrusts my hard, hot dick into your quivering cunt-

Pinkstorm069: OH MY FUCKING GOD RAPH YOUR DICK FEELS SO GOOD! OH GOD RAM MY FUCKING PUSSY!

Raph couldn't take much more of this. He felt his load building up in the back of his dick.

Redsaiguy: Oh God pinkstorm I'm gonna cum!

Pinkstorm096: NO! DON'T STOP! KEEP FUCKING ME, PLEASE!

Oh fuck, too late! Raph thought to himself. "Ohhhhhhhhh fuck!" He cried out into his pillow, shooting his load all over his sheets. He huffed and puffed, his knees and arms shaking as he dropped his phone. He had never climaxed that hard before in his life. About a minute later, his phone dinged. He looked over at his phone, and slowly moved his weak had to grab it.

Pinkstorm096: Raph?

Pinkstorm096: did you cum already?

Raph suddenly felt the blood rush to his cheeks.

Redsaiguy: um… Yeah, I did.

Redsaiguy: sorry.

Pinkstorm096: oh, no, don't apologize! It's okay! I just didn't expect you to do it so soon…

Raph buried his face in his pillow out of shame. His phone dinged again. Fuck. Raph thought to himself. He inhaled as deep as he could with a pillow in his face, and looked up at his phone.

Pinkstorm096: was this the first time you've ever done something like this?

Redsaiguy: … Is it that obvious?

Pinkstorm096: lol kinda, but I'm not judging you for it, don't worry, we all have our first times.

Redsaiguy: I'm really sorry

Pinkstorm096: hey, like I said, don't worry about it, it's fine, did you enjoy your first time?

Redsaiguy: yeah, I did, a lot actually :)

Pinkstorm096: good! I'm glad you did! Okay Raph, you have a good night, okay?

Redsaiguy: thanks pinkstorm! You too :)

-Pinkstorm096 has left the chat-

Raph clicked the power button on his phone to put it to sleep. He put it face down on his bed when he remembered that his sheets were currently covered in his cum. He reached under his bed grabbing the box of tissues. After wiping himself down and cleaning off all of all his jizz. He bunched up his blanket in his fist and made his way quietly to the bathroom to wash his now filthy blanket.


	3. Chapter 3: don't get caught

This was just updated with corrections. Thank you guest for your review. Thanks for reading and please leave me a review/comment about what you think of the story so far! I always love to hear from my readers as it is what helps keep me going! Remember, constructive comments and thoughts are welcome, flames are not!

Chapter 3:

The next day came and Mikey could be heard throughout the lair. "cowabunga!" He proclaimed as he flew around on his bored. Raph eyes shot open. He felt so refreshed. Who knew that one night of a really good jerkfest could make Him sleep like a baby. Even when he masterbaited befor it never really satisfied him for long. He always had to force himself to sleep with his member at half mas. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and saw his phone near his pillow. A small smirk played across his face as he remembered the chat from the previous night. "Damn" he said quietly to himself.

After a few seconds of waking himself up, Raphael took the phone in his hand and proceeded to turn it on. He began to looks over the sights that Casey had bookmarked for raph to try. He was on one of the four sites last night but he felt like he should test the waters just a bit more. The site was called " ". Now raph had no idea what a furry was but after Casey explained it to him he had mixed feelings about the idea. He wanted to be normal when there we're people about there who wanted to be half animal or even at the very least like the idea of being with one. It really confused him. But it was worth exploring. So he made a really quick profile and then put it in his pants pocket.

As he left the room his nose was met with the scent of bacon and eggs. YES! He quickly made his way to the kitchen. "Awesome Mikey when will it be done?". Mikey looked at his older brother and smiled widely. "Give it a few minutes Raph and I'll let you know."

Raphael sat at the kitchen table waiting for his food when he felt his new phone go off. Upon unlocking his it, A photo of a girl appeared on the screen along with five other messages. She was not really his type but he decided to look the all the other messages that had come in. The first three were nothing special, however the Fourth girl was very attractive. she had a round face, chubby cheeks and pouty lips. Her hair was black and slightly covering her face.

I guess she's one of those emo chicks. He thought to himself. But she's real cute. He looked over at Mikey making sure he was more focused on cooking rather than what his brother was doing. When raph was positive that his little brother was completely occupied he proceeded to look through her profile. Her username was meowme094. There were a few pictures of her wearing cat ears and a tail and furry gloves that resembled large cat paws. Raphael audibly giggled looking at the photos. I guess she's a catgirl he thought to himself. Everything she was Wearing in those pictures left very little to the imagination. Raphael made sure his erection wasn't Rising yet but he did feel a warm sensation in the stomach kind of like the one he felt earlier last night. maybe it wasn't such a good idea for me to look at these now. He thought to himself as he proceeded to turn off the phone and pocket it again trying to drive the images of the beautiful girl out of his mind.

"OK raph it's done. Come and get it". He practically sang the words. The rest of the family could be heard making their way down from their rooms to the kitchen.

The first to make it to the kitchen was splinter. "Good morning my son". he said placing his hand on Raphael's shoulder. "morning dad." Not long after master splinter was seated Leo and Donnie both entered the room. "Good morning everyone. Morning master splinter" Donnie said happily.

"You're rather chipper this morning Donatello" Master splinter said cheerfully.

"I already have thousands of ideas for all the gifts I got last night." He said with a wide grin on his face.

Raph shook his head and smiled. That's our Donnie. He thought to himself as he took the last bite of food off his plate. Donnie shrugged at his other brothers as he made himself a plate. "Well how is your gift? Where are you in your new game? You were on that game almost all night." leo said as he was seated himself at the table. "Dude it's so awesome! I've just unlocked my ship's hyperdrive and i'm about to breach the atmosphere and explore the solar system." Mikey smiles triumphantly with his arms crossed. "Wow you almost sounded like Donnie with the amount of techno babble in my sentence."

"Well then what are you doing with your new gift?" Mikey gestured to Raph.

"N...nothin' I'm doin' what April wanted me to do..." Raph begin to wash his plate with his back to his family in order to hide his blush. " well it doesn't seem to be working." Leo said laughing at his brother. Raphael let out an annoyed grunt. " whatever I'll see you guys inside of the door when you're ready" he said as he retreated into the training room.

After a bit of training

Angry grunts could be heard coming from the corner of Raph's room . He was on his third set of bench pressing. " 51 52 53…" he counted out loud. Set an alarm for the vibration in his pants pocket. He slowly exhaled and ended his workout so that he could check his messages. it was that cat girl from earlier. She was sending him a chat invite.

Raphs face turned red not really knowing what to do or how to engage her. This wasn't like the girl from last night. She was relatively normal however this girl had a fetish of some sort and he wouldn't know where to even start when it came to talking to her. Maybe I don't have to pretend to be somebody else I can just be me? Raphael thought to himself as he looked at her photos. I mean she's not really a cat girl... and she doesn't know that I'm actually a turtle… So no one would really know. What Raphael said they're weighing his options he heard a knock at his door. " hey raph. April invited us to her house to see some movies if you wanted to come." it was donnie's voice coming from the other side of the door. "Oh… ok let me get myself ready."

Raphael had to go , if he didn't he would have To give good reason and he couldn't really say it's because new chatting online. His brothers would to just bring the phone with you or would constantly question him about who he was really talking to. However he did want to talk to the girl and he doubted that she would be on when he got back. So he replied to her message.

Chat begins:

meowme094 has sent you an invite

Redsaiguy: hi.. Um sorry i was eating breakfast lol.

meowme094: oh hi. Was it good? ^_^

Redsaiguy: ummm… Yea ol my brother made it for me :)

Raph in between every text slowly got ready to see april and Casey and waited for the sun to go down. This seems innocent enough. I think that i can talk to her while i'm there. Yes. He thought to himself as he smiled mischievously.

Meowme094: So what are you up to tonight, anything exciting?

Redsaiguy: No not really just going to a friend's house later. So you're a catgirl?

Meowme094: well technically it's called a miifwa.

Meowme094: But yeah I am. and judging by your profile picture you're a some sort of reptile?

Raph really took a minute to think about this. She will never really know if he was a real mutant turtle so it was worth a try to be himself with someone that would never really know. Well here it goes…

Redsaiguy: yea im a turtle.

Meowme094: aww that cute. I like turtles i think they can be really cool.

Redsaiguy: r...really?

Meowme094: yea *pats your shell*

Redsaiguy: lol i can't really feel that you know there's not much feeling back there. :)

Meowme094: i figured but i thought i would like the touch it. You're a big guy and i thought it would be a big shell. *giggles*.

Meowme094: btw i really like you profile picture. Did you draw it.

Redsaiguy: yeah kinda i painted it.

Meowme094: oh wow that's awesome. Well i love it. I guess this is what type of turtle you are and what it looks like.

Redsaiguy: u...ummm yeah.

Redsaiguy: So what cat breed are you if you don't mind me askin'.

There was a bit of a silence and raph was positive that he just blow his chances with this girl. Damn it. He thought to himself now leaving his room. "Ready to go raph? The sun's down and we are all ready ." leo asked the now disappointed turtle. "Y...yeah. Let's hurry up and get outta here." he followed his brothers out of the lair and to the nearest manhole cover. Running always made raph feel better, however he did like it more when he was alone. He loved the night air on his skin and keeping the streets as clean as he possibly could. But doing it with his brother was nice too.

After jumping from roof to roof for about 10 minutes, the four brothers finally found themselves on the roof of April's apartment. "So what are we watching to Leo?" donnie followed his older brother down the fire escape stairs. The blue turtle shrugged as he tapped on her window. "I don't really know but i think it's a horror movie." raph rolled his eyes at his brothers were talking and not paying attentions to the fact that april had already opened the window. "guys! " he scolded "it's open." the two chatting turtles stopped and looked into the open window. Casey was in the kitchen looking at the turtles, waiting for them to realize that they can just come in.

Raphael pushed his way throw his brother. "Hay casey! April home?"

"Not yet. But she's on her way back with the snacks" He sipped from his mug of coffee.

"So there's no food here?!" mikey asked hoping he was wrong.

"Well i wouldn't say that. She had a feeling you guys would be here before she got back so…" casey walked over to the oven and pulled out a box of pizza. "She left this."Mikey jumped over the coffee table that sat in the middle of the living room and before casey could put it on the kitchen's island.

"Well guys you should go get it before he eats it all." casey said. Leo and Donnie both chased after mikey fighting over the pizza. Raph shook his head and smiled, when suddenly got a notification from his phone.

Meowme094: Hey! Sorry for the late reply i was doing a bit of cleaning around the house. -_-

Redsaiguy: Oh it's ok! I thought i scared you off.

Meowme094: no lol its ok. Also to answer your question from before I'm a tuxedo cat. You know black and white.

Redsaiguy: oh cool. I never had a cat like that but i hear they are super cute.

Meowme094: *nuzzles your plastron*

"Who are you talking to?" casey said leaning over to see the large turtles phone. After he had gotten a look at the dialog casey let out an audible chuckle. Raph flinched and sighed. "Well she's from that furry site that you were telling me about. She's a catgirl." Raphs face turned a deep shade of red as he looked at Casey's big grin. He was smiling like he was so proud of raph. "dude this is awesome! is she the first girl you've talked to so far?" raph turned a very deep shade of red and sheepishly shook his head. "There was another girl last night. She taught me a lot of new things but i don't really know how to talk to this girl she seems really sweet and cute but she keep doing things and i haven't made her blush yet."

Casey couldn't help but chuckle slightly. "Raph you have to let her know that she is cute too and when she makes you blush. I know it's weird but you need to express yourself a bit more." raph couldn't help but cringe a bit but casey might be right. In fact he knew he was right. Casey had a lot of experience with women and was the only one who knew about Raphael's situation. So he picked up the phone and replied to meowme094.

Redsaiguy: *blushes*

Meowme094: prrr -nuzzles your cheek licking it a little*

Redsaiguy: pets your head and plays with your hair.

Meowme094: mmmm i like that. Don't stop please.

Redsaiguy: y...your so soft…

The others finally got the pizza away from mikey when april walked through the door. "I'm back, and i got the snacks!" april shouted as she put the food down on the kitchen island. Everyone began to swarm the counter top. "Ok everyone! Pick a spot to sit down in the living room. We are going to see… The Grinch!" she was so excited to see this with them she couldn't contain herself. "So… it's not a horror movie?" Donnie asked. "No, it's a normal family comedy starring Jim carrey. Well, the live action adaptation is anyway." April said with a smile on her face. They all proceeded to sit wherever they could. Donnie and Leo were on the floor and Mikey sat on the couch with april and Casey. While raph sat on the lazy boy that sat adjacent to the window they all came in through and the movie began.

After the introduction raph felt his phone vibrate. He didn't want to be rude to April however he know exactly who that was and he knew that he had to check it at least once.

Meowme094: *arches my back as you pet me* mmm that's so nice.

Redsaiguy: *kisses your neck* mmmm you so cute.

Meowme094: mmmmm you're cute too *kisses your plastron*

Redsaiguy: *blushes* o...Oh wow…

Raph was getting hot and bothered. He wasn't quite hard yet but he was feeling that familiar warm sensation inside his stomach. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for just a moment, trying to seem like he was trying to follow the movie.

Meowme094: *Presses my body against you as swirl my tongue on your neck.*

Redsaiguy: *smiles at you and kisses you lightly and smirks at you*

Meowme094: *sits up on your lap*

Redsaiguy: *blushes*

Raphael's face began to turn a bright shade of red. He leaned his head on his large fist hoping no one would notice. No one really payed him any mind except for casey who had a little bit of an idea of what was going on with the large turtle. Raph didn't even dare to look away from the screen, when suddenly he got a notification on his phone. It was a photo of her now nude body. It was getting harder and harder for him to keep his cool. Raph's eyes open wide while he looked at the phone and then quickly look back up at the movie. She was so curvy and soft. Her nipples were so pink and perky. She was so beautiful, every time he closed his eyes he could see her. The thought of her soft skin on his was making him lose his mind. Oh god what am i gunna do? Raph's mind began to wonder and he began to feel like he was going to get super turned on really soon if he wasn't already. He decided the only way for him to avoid being embarrassed by his brothers and be able to see the girl was to excused himself and head to the bathroom. Gotta be extra careful because if he were to leave without really saying why his brother's going to be worried about him and if he were to leave awkwardly he would end up alarming Casey and April. He slowly stood up, looked at April, and mouthed the word "bathroom". She nodded as raph shimmied past his brothers and hearing them all groan and sigh telling him to get out the way.

After locking himself in the bathroom he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His mind was filled with the thought of the caramel skinned girl pressed against his plastron and kissing his neck.

Redsaiguy: your so beautiful *blushes*

Meowme094: *blushes and buries my face into your neck* you're making me blush.

Redsaiguy: *looks at you and runs my hands across your legs*

Meowme094: *caresses your face kisses your cheek* do you want me?

Redsaiguy: y… yes *smiles slightly and lightly rubs my hands across your crotch*

Meowme094: mmmm meow. *kisses you deeply*

Raph felt his body heat up and his pants row tighter. The pressure of his pants against his large cock made his body shudder. Oh my god she's so hot. Fuck i want her so bad. He thought to himself as he let out a low yet quite sigh.

Redsaiguy: *blushes and rubs my hand against your crotch again lightly*

Meowme094: mmm *bites my lower lip*

Redsaiguy: *rubs a little bit harder and blushes more as I feel myself getting turned on more*

Meowme094: please more!

Redsaiguy: *smiles at you and blushes more as I rub your panties*

Meowme094: n...no please i what you inside me… /

Redsaiguy: i… I was wondering if i could umm eat you out first.

Meowme094: o...oh of course you can. *blushes*

Redsaiguy: :D *tairs off your painteis and lifts you up on my shoulders. holding you up with my large hands*

Meowme094: O...oh my god you're really strong. *bites my lower lip*.

Redsaiguy: *kisses your clite softly*

Raph began to stroke his cock slowly. He couldn't help it at this point every time he would blink he could see her soft body, perky nipples, thick thighs and large breasts.

Meowme094: oh baby. Don't stop please. *caress the of your head*

Redsaiguy: *swirles my large tongue around your clit. Taking one of my hands and pressing one of my large fingers inside you*

Meowme094: oh my god redsaiguy don't stop please.

Redsaiguy: call me raph *continues swirling my tongue and i move my finger in and out*

Meowme094: mmm raph!

Redsaiguy: *eyes roll back slightly sucking on your clit. Finger moving more and more.*

Raphs hand moved vigorously up and down his cock. Stopping just for a moment, he took off his pants to now free his rock hard member. He inhaled and exhaled slowly with every other stroke making sure he wasn't making any noise. Fuck! No one look for me please.

Meowme094: Raph please I'm gunna cum. I can't take it!

Redsaiguy: do you want me inside you now? *moves my fingers in and out of you much faster now. *

Meowme094: oh God yes! *begins to shake and cums on your tongue*

Ralph's eyes opened wide as he read the last few words. She cam on my tongue? S...she cam in my mouth. He was getting very close. The thought of her cuming in his mouth was more than he needed to send him over the edge.

Redsaiguy: *slams you down on my cock. It stretches your pussy in the best way. And I thrust inside you in and hitting ever sweet spot.*

Meowme094: *shivers and begins to ride you* oh Raph oh god baby don't stop! You feel so amazing. *pussy twitches around your cock*

Redsaiguy: I...I'm gunna cum soon. Please k..keep going.

Raph as about to cum. He felt it build and build when there was a knock at the door. "Raph you ok?". It was April. Raph couldn't hold back anymore. O..oh shit! His seed squirted all over the floor in front of him. He bit his lip hard trying to hold back any noise he was about to make. He finally finished and fell on the ground as silently as he could. "I...I'll be out in a sec" he said shaking on all fours.

Meowme094: that was awesome sorry I cam so soon :(

Redsaiguy: it's ok I did too :). I have to go but Ittyl

Meowme094: ok ^_^ night.

Raph cleaned up after himself and he began to make his way out of the bath room. He was immediately Met with the sight of Apirl's worried face. " Hey you Were in there for awhile." She Had Such a concerned look on Her face that Raph couldn't help but feel bad for making her worry. "I'm OK don't worry about me April... It was just ... Umm…" He posed when he saw Casey's face Peering From the end of the hall trying to hold Back laughter. Raph's face had turned red from the sheer embarrassment" I Had gotten a call from one of my New Friend's After I had went to the Bathroom." April's face light up. "Really?!". Raph nodded sheepishly. "Umm yeah ... can we get Back to movie night I don't want to talk about this right Now. My Brothers are here You know ". She nodded as if to say Oh yeah right. He smiled awkwardly as they Made their way Back to the living room.


	4. Chapter 4: Voices

**Thanks for reading and please leave me a review/comment about what you think of the story so far! I always love to hear from my readers as it is what helps keep me going! Remember, constructive comments and thoughts are welcome, flames are not!**

 **Chapter 4: voices**

It had been a few nights since raph had talked to the cat girl. He had talked to a few other women But she was the only one who gave him a photo. Raphael had slept well that night. Welcoming dream's of the young Caramel skinned girl and her soft, curvy body. he longed to know what it felt like to hear her cum. He knew he would Never see her or feel her, But it didn't stop him from fantasizing about it.

* * *

A few days later Raphael had a Dream:

Raph was working out. His Knuckles practically destroying the punching bag when he heard the voice of a women call to him. It was light and feminine, however it wasn't squeaky or anything, But high enough to Remind one of innocence. Not even April sounded like this. He turned to look for her. But he was met with the image of mist entering the dojo and red light peering from the other side. What's going on? Raph thought to himself. He made his way to what would Be his room, However he was met with the image of a large bed. Umm?... Raphael moved with caution towards the bed and when he looked closer he saw her. She was dressed in Nothing but cat ears and a collar with a small bell dangling off of it."Oh my god.." his mouth went dry and he swallowed harshly. She began to crawl over to him and he was so nervous he began to shake. Not even in his own dreams he couldn't keep his cool. "Damn it!" he proclaimed. "Come to bed Sweetie" she caressed his face and pulled on the tails of his red bandana. He fell on top of her blushing slightly. She giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She was blushing as well.

The cat girl pulled his face closer to her own. His heart stopped just for a moment before their lips met. Oh my god. He thought to himself after the connection was made. Her lips were so soft. His eyes rolled back in pleasure after she began to massage his neck slightly. His tongue teased her lips and she complied by opening his mouth. He had never been touched this way, it all felt so real he couldn't help himself. He kissed from head to toe worshipping every inch of the girl's body. She was so small compared to him, he had a whole two feet on her. His large three fingers hand took up the entire right side of her face. It made him feel so huge. "I'm not hurting you am I? " he asked in a bashful and breathful voice. And at that moment he noticed something. He couldn't really feel her. When she touched him fe felt it but when he touched her it was like touching a fantom. "N-no" he whispered to him. His body shivers as she began to caresses his large face. "This is a dream. It has to be. "His eyes Became somber as he looked at the sweet small cut girl. He sat up and settled himself on the edge of the bed. His large shell facing her. He felt some movement behind him. "Doesn't mean we can't Have any fun." She said as she pulled him down on his back and began sitting up on top of him. He pushed her off. He didn't want to feel a fantasy, He wanted reality and Nothing less. He didn't want a fling Any more.

However he was pulled back into the bed with a force that rivaled his own. "Stay!" the voice once light and kind voice had now become distorted and dark." The fuck are you doing?" Raph Shouted as He felt himself give from the shear force. lust quickly turned to fear when He felt his body go limp. Not one limb responded to his demands to move. The bed itself began to swallow him whole. "No! No NO NO!"

"NO!" He had practically jumped out of his bed. He was welcomed with donnie's vary worried face.

"Raph?..." Donnie made his way to his large and scared brother.

Raph laid there panting shaking before he realized that the purple clad Terrapin was standing there. "D-Donnie?" his voice Now shivering with Shame.

"Rap a-are you ok?" Donnie stopped about four feet away from his brother. to scared to approach But too worried to leave.

"I-I'm ok donnie... J-just a Bad dream... j-just."Raph sighed deeply hoping to never feel the way he did again. Donnie was relieved to see his Brother was physically ok. However he still worried about his emotional well being. "Do you want to talk about it?" Raph could tell Donnie was worried about him, But he didn't know where to Begin. He figured he would tell him about his first encounter on his phone, leaving out all the dirty details.

"O-oh …" Raph furrowed his brow. Donnie's confused and embarrassed face just looked away from his brother. "look Donnie don't tell leo or Mikey about this. I don't want to have to make myself an only child." Raph smirked mischievously. Donnie knowing his brother was mostly joking, laughing nervously." Don't worry Raph. I understand where you're coming from. I am not as innocent as you guys make me out to be." Raph looked at The purple clad Terrapin with confusion.

"what do you mean?" Raph was getting uncomfortable now.

"Raph, we all have our urges. It's just we are Better at hiding it. You were never good at expressing yourself while at the same time you can wear your heart on your sleeve." Raph had an irritated expression displayed across his face while looking at his brother. "Look Raph. Leo's 25, you're 23, I'm 21 and Mikey is just turning 18… If you think we all just keep everything bottled up you are sorely mistaken."

"I can see you doing something about it but Leonardo?" Raph chuckled slightly trying to end the uncomfortable conversation.

"Yes Raph even he does. By the way I can see this is making you uncomfortable so I'll stop for now but just know that I'm here for you ok?". Donnie was now close enough to place a hand on raph's shoulder.

"Thanks man. Now I just have one question" Raph looked at has brother with a blank expression.

"What's that?" Donnie asked

"Why the hell are you still in my room?" He raised his eyebrows.

"O-oh shit sorry… U-umm I'll talk to you in the morning… Ok?" Donny had slowly made his way out of the red clad Terrapin's room, leaving him to his thoughts.

Raph laid there thinking about what his brother said and the dream he just had. What the Hell was that about? He thought to himself. Raph had no Idea where to start with the dream turned Nightmare. Raph usually welcome the idea of a hot wet dream But this one is not how he thought it would end. he wanted that girl, but it felt so empty when she touched him, Like he was being used. Was that what he was doing with these girls? And by extension were they doing that to him? He closed his eye's and reflected on his actions. He was using them. He never Spoke to them again, Hell he never spoke to the cat girl again. He never spoke to the first one either. Damn... he thought to himself. He yelled at himself from within. He stood up grading a weight and began to do some curl's to get his mind off of it. But to No avail. "SHIT!" He said to himself throwing the weight down to the ground and Began to pace around the room ''fuck!" The large Terrapin was hitting a new low.

* * *

Not one wink of sleep was had after he had woken up from his Nightmare. leonardo had walked into Raph's room after knocking of course and was met with a frustrated raph. Normally leo would have to wake raph in the morning but this was new. "Raph?" Leo made his presence known and red clad Terrapin looked up from his weight bench. "I'll come to trainin' in a sec" Raph snapped at leo. He could handle Donnie or even mikey But leo was never really welcome in his room." Well I've come to tell you that training is canceled to day... Master splinter wants us to have the day to ourselves." he said as he took a sip of his tea. The red clad Terrapin nodded in acknowledging his brother. " you should still get something to eat, Mikey made some eggs."Leo said after rolling his eyes. He shut the door and Raph sat there thinking. "Maybe…" he thought out loud."I could do what April wanted" Make some friends…

The large terrapin made his way out of his room and to the kitchen. "hey!" April was in the lab with donnie working on god know's what. It just about Scared The shit out of raph. He turned Red when he saw her chuckle at him. He scowled for a moment and looked away. "How goes the socializing?" Raph Shrugged, then he had an idea. He grabbed april by the arm practically dragging her out of the lab. "Raph what the Hell!"

"do you know any good dating sights?" April's eyes were wide open. In that moment Raph realized he didn't want Just someone to get him off, he wanted someone to be his and only his. "But how would a relationship work Raph?". He paused for a moment. He knew he could never have a real relationship, However he could have a long distance One... They would never Come to see him and he wouldn't go to see them. He could call and text and chat but that's as far as it would go. ''I'll get a long distance one" he explained and that's when donnie found them. "Raph…"

"I Just want Something real!" he raised his voice.

''R-Raph... We Understand but you know we can't do that…" donnie looked away with sadness in his eye's.

"Raph even if I did help, you would be hurting someone. She Would still want to see you one way or another. I can help you make friends but other that I don't how to help you." Raph Was Speechless. The only person who could help him and now he had no one on his side. He stood up looking at his brother first and when he wasn't receiving any back up he Scowled at both of them.

"Fuck it then!" He turned around and went straight to his room. The sound of thing's being Sland and wood being crushed could be heard Coming from the room.

He was radiating anger. He was really hoping that April would help in some way but she wouldn't. He could still do it but he needed an more than what he had as a profile picture. He could make more but he needed a means of making them.

* * *

After nearly destroying his room he sat down and began to think. I can't go the rest of my life without knowing what it's like to be normal. Even if it's just for a second. He thought about it for a while he came to a decision. Fuck them! He picked up his phone and after a bit of searching he found an app that turns a normal photo into a what would appear to be a painting. After a few deep breaths he set up his camera and reluctantly posed in what he thought would be "sexy". There were a few pictures he didn't like but the ones he did like he put through the painting filter.

"OK so I guess now I need to find a site that I can use… Jeez I'm starting to sound like donnie." Now all Raph had to do was find a dating site.

* * *

After spending the better part of the day in his room looking up sites that would best help his situation, he had found one. It was a dating site for artist. Maybe Raph just found some tech that he's actually good at using. He let out a snort.


	5. Chapter 5: first contact

Thanks for reading and please leave me a review/comment about what you think of the story so far! I always love to hear from my readers as it is what helps keep me going! Remember, constructive comments and thoughts are welcome, flames are not!

Chapter 5

A few days had passed since Raph had made the profile. He was slowly losing his mind with anticipation. He did get some word from a few girls and the occasional guy but he wasn't really into dudes and he didn't know if they that were real.

But today felt different. It was like the feeling of swimming against the pull of a wave on the beach, trying to get to the shore and the water then pushes you there. It made Raph feel more relaxed and upbeat. The only one to really say anything about was good old Michelangelo. Everyone mostly looked past it as to not let Raph notice and adjust accordingly. But all their efforts flow out the window when Mikey opened his big mouth and said. "Wow, you look happy today Raph!" And after the words were said Raph's mind went on a downward spiral. _There's nothing to be happy about. No one real has talked to me yet and I still haven't talked to anyone…_ Donnie and Leo expecting Raph to get angry and storm off, breaking things on the way but to their surprise, they were met with Raph's somber face. His smile melted away as if the pleasant emotion was completely draining from him. "Raph?" Donnie slowly approached him. Before Raph was in Arm's reach the red-clad terrapin made his way back to his room almost like he was gliding. He really didn't want Donnie to touch him. The door to his room closed behind him. He was still mad at him for not helping him. Maybe if he did help me I would have met someone already… he thought to himself.

As if the gods knew he was about to go from sorrow to anger, a ring came from his phone. He stopped in his tracks and looked at his phone. He walked over to it taking it in his hand he saw a message from the site.

 **Dark_lady209 has sent you a message**

He was reluctant to answer at first so he decided to look through her profile. He was happy to find out that she was not only a real person but she was beautiful. She was on the thicker side with curly dark hair. She was so voluptuous and thick, he felt something stir inside him. He decided to move away from her photos and read her info.

Info: 

Hi, so my name is zed. I'm 21 and I love long walks on the beach… Jk fuck that lol.

I love to go out to goth parties and listen to heavy metal. If you want to know what I do for a living you have to message me. I love to make men blush. I value honesty and respect above all else. My work doesn't really allow me to have to the time old like to be home but living in upstate New York it doesn't bother me. I love to dance and sing. I am bisexual and my "type" is muscular men or men more on the thick side and small petite women or tall muscular women. However, I value real connections with people rather the physical part of a relationship. I spent a lot of time in relationships where I wasn't treated right so expect some insecurities…

I have no kids and I am working out a lot lately so I hope you like strong women.

Raph was already blushing just thinking about the girl. Why was she messaging me? I guess I'm kinda her type but to what she knows I'm a painter who doesn't like to show my face. Fuck it. He it was almost like he was secretly hoping that she was a catfish but all the info on his page told him differently. She seemed so real he had to know more, even if she wasn't he could feel something. He looked at the message.

Redsaiguy: hi.

Dark_lady209: oh hi ^_^

Redsaiguy: how are you? My name is Raph by the way.

Dark_lady209: oh hi Raph I'm Zed! I'm good. At work going to have a few drinks with some co-workers afterward.

Redsaiguy: oh um do you want me to leave you alone?

Dark_lady209: no it's dull here anyway. I wanna get to know the turtle guy. Lol

Raph turned a deep shade of red. He didn't really know how to respond to being called the turtle guy. He hesitated to answer with what he had planned.

Redsaiguy: um yea not many people know what it is at first.

Dark_lady209: lol yeah it took me a sec but then there was that one painting where he was flexing from the side. It's showed the shell. Lol

Redsaiguy: so umm you like my painting?

Dark_lady209: I do. They are really awesome. I love the clash of red against the green skin.

Redsaiguy: oh I just really like the color. The clash was completely accidental. Lol

Dark_lady209: well what a happy accident.

Redsaiguy: yea lol… so umm…

Dark_lady209: I wish I could say you're really handsome but there are no pictures of you. Why is that?

Redsaiguy: I like to use the monster like it's me. I don't like being gawked at.

Dark_lady209: I get it I tend to blindfold my clients. I hate it when they stare at me. -._-.

Redsaiguy: what do you mean blindfold?

Dark_lady209: oh sorry I'm a professional dominatrix.

Redsaiguy: blushes oh?

Dark_lady209: lol don't worry. I'm an accountant by day. Lol god, I hate it I love being a dominatrix.

Redsaiguy: so what does that mean being a dominatrix? I've only seen videos…

Dark_lady209: so dom's do not have sex for money. I am paid to dominate men and women who like to be submissive. There is no sex involved in the professional environment. In the intimate environment, however, I can do whatever I want. -Caresses your cheek-

Raph was so flustered. He had no idea if she was there for sex or for something real. He decided to change the subject.

Redsaiguy: So umm how old are you?

Dark_lady209: oh… um well, I'm 21.

Redsaiguy: oh wow. I'm 23.

Dark_lady209: you seem younger. I don't mean it in a bad way. I just feel like you're not used to talking to people.

Redsaiguy: oh… does that bother you?

Dark_lady209: no no no no no no lol I like the way you talk to me. It's cautious but curious. ^_^

Redsaiguy: oh ok that good then.

Dark_lady209: hay does you want to talk over the phone? U seem nervous.

She wasn't wrong. He was feeling a bit uneasy. Between him looking at what she looked like and making sure no one was coming to check on him, his stress level was high. But the thought of hearing her voice may put him at ease. He may know a bit more about her by hearing her voice.

Redsaiguy: ok that sounds fine, just give me a bit of time I'll call later today. I need to get my workout in.

—

Zed took a sip of her wine watching her accounting co-workers make fools of themselves. She always valued class. Her mother standing only at 5'2" she was a pillar of class, shunning gender roles and embracing the odd and the dark. However, zed hated her mother's habits of not making promises and breaking her word. Her father thought her to keep her word and every promise she made. Her word was the only reason that she was there and not relaxing on her night off. However, the mystery man on the phone was the spark in an otherwise dull day. He seemed sweet enough and was way more interesting than any of the guys who tried to hit on her at her day job. The same men that now where currently pissed drunk.

He seemed so out of his element she felt like if she called him he would be more inclined to open up to her. I his was a dating site after all.

She sent him her number and waited for him to call. However on of her co-workers began to get sick. "Nope!" She got up waved at them and made her leave surely she would get "the stank" eye from a few of them but she really couldn't care less.

Ring ring.

An unknown number appeared on her phone. "This must be him! Now I won't have to walk home in silence". She was positively giddy when she answered. "Hello!?"

—

Raph heard her voice and was immediately taken by it. "H-hi" he couldn't help but studder. He clears his throat. "So it's Raph" he lets out a small chuckle.

"Hi, um wow I feel like the tables have turned." Raph ferowed his brow, not that she could see but he couldn't help it and it reflected in his voice. "What do mean?"

"Oh well…" she stuttered "I wasn't expecting such a deep scrappy voice… it's kinda sexy" he could practically hear her blush. He smiled letting out a small sigh of relief.

"Well you sound pretty hot yourself" he giggled a bit.

"Well any who. What you up to right now?" She said the cold city air hit her skin making her chives slightly.

"I'm just in bed talking to you" Raph stretched out on his bed. Having a shell made sleeping on his back just slightly uncomfortable so he took to laying on his side. "So what do you like about my paintin's? Most people think the turtle man is scary or freaky..." Raph's voice went somber.

"Well ... I personally like his eyes". Zed had a large smile on his face as she finally made it back home.

"The eye?" Raph was genuinely surprised by her answer. He sat up on his bed.

"Yeah" she began. "They seem so new, like he isn't used to attention. I just wish there was one of him smiling." She said as she walked into her apartment.

Raph was practically red at this point. _Yo if she only knew…_ he thought to himself. She was so observant. He figured that she needed to be given her occupation. He knew a bit more he let on about BDSM. He knows the dynamic at least. The entire relationship was based on trust; the submissive must trust the dominant to not hurt them in a way that pushes them over their threshold. He had always wanted to try it, but the idea of having that power over someone made gave him a small case of stage fright.

"Wow, thanks… I mean worked hard on it and tried to put a lot of me him".

"By the way, is your name just Raph or is it short for Raphael?" She was settling in and put her phone on speaker. The change in sound was very apparent to Raphael.

"Y-yes it is but I prefer Raph, umm did you put me on speaker?" He his voice seemed worried and slightly aggravated.

"Yeah I just got home. I'm just changing out of this stupid dress. God! I hate going to these business parties I can't dress like myself. I have to look like everyone else." The sound of shoes hitting the floor echoed throughout the room.

"I'm sorry… they don't let you dress how you want thereafter work either?" Raph was confused about how the accounting world worked seeing as he doesn't really watch TV that often unless it was a UFC fight or basketball with his brothers.

"No, not really… I gotta were boring business attire." She through her dress down and looked through her dresser for her pajamas. "I'm gonna be moving soon so I'll be able to be a full-time dom"

"Oh yeah that's right your profile says that you live in Ohio. I've never been there how is it?" Raph was genuinely curious .

"I don't recommend it if you wish to keep your sanity." Zed was rolling her eyes at the idea of being there longer than she had to.

"Oh that bad huh? Jeez, I'm sorry you have to deal with that." He let out a sigh while rubbing the back of his head. He didn't realize that most humans had to conform to what was considered normal for the time. It wasn't his life but he knows what it's like to have to hide from the world.

"Oh, sweetie don't worry. Soon I'll be moving and having a better time." Zed fell onto her bed letting all the stress melt away from her body. She let out a sigh. "Now I can relax."

Raph heard the sigh from the other end of the phone. "You getting ready for bed?" He smiled and laid back down.

"Yup. I'm super tired sorry." She really didn't want to hang up but it was getting late and she had to get ready for tomorrow. "But really want to talk to you again tomorrow." she said with a smile.

Raph was a but disappointed but when he looked at the clock he saw how late it was. 12pm. Surely the next time he calls her he will call earlier. "I need to call you earlier next time". He let out a small chuckle. "Night." he says in a deep gruff voice.

Zed blushes and shyly replies. "N-night."


End file.
